


Sure Thing

by jynx



Series: A Loving Heart is the Truest Wisdom [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Obi-Wan comes home one day in a panic because he can't remember the last time he said "I Love You".





	Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dharmaavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmaavocado/gifts).



> I'm blaming Dharmaavacado for this because I just binged their Brooklyn 99 fic and I craved more domestic idiots. So! Also, it's been a hot minute since I wrote Rex and Obi.

It was hard to be a couple sometimes, especially during the work week. They forgot the other was there, sometimes, so used to hectic schedules, family emergencies, last minute change of plans, and the inevitable breakdown of public transit. Sometimes they would only see each other long enough to press absent kisses to cheeks and crawl into bed together. Date nights were things either carefully planned out or forgotten altogether. It wasn't that this week, or this day, was any different than the normal, only in what happened. 

Rex stood in the kitchen, reading the back of a quick-mix box for dinner as he scratched the back of his calf with his toes, humming softly along to the music playing from his phone. He'd been home from the office long enough to have gone for a run and showered. He hadn't heard from Obi-Wan aside from several emojis and gifs that insinuated his boyfriend was having the Friday from Hell. It was his own fault, Rex felt with fond amusement, for being so good at his job. If anyone was going to make sure a company was compliant with all those twisty Federal regulations, it'd be his Obi-Wan. 

He set the box down and grabbed the pot and pan he'd need when he heard the door open. 

“‘lo?” he called out, curious. It was seven, closer to the time Obi-Wan had been leaving the office than coming home lately. There was a thump of a bag and Rex winced, hoping Obi-Wan’s MacBook wasn't in there, and then the double thud of shoes before a pale and distressed looking redhead entered the kitchen. “Hi?” Rex asked, hoping something hadn't happened. 

Obi-Wan reached out to him and pulled him into a kiss, cool fingers even in the height of summer curling around his jaw and neck. Rex leaned into the kiss, pulling Obi-Wan close as he wrapped an arm around his waist, relishing the feel of the other against him. They stood in the kitchen, kissing slow and sweet--sometimes just the press of lips to lips and sometimes the achingly sweet need for more connection--until their lips felt bruised and their chests heaved with a need for air. 

“Welcome home?” Rex offered, keeping Obi-Wan close as he nosed the gel-stiff ginger hair. 

“I was trying to remember the last time we spent time together,” Obi-Wan said, wrapping his arms around Rex’s neck and pressing even closer. “I couldn’t. And then I couldn’t remember the last time I kissed you, or the last time we had sex, or that I even said I loved you! I’m horrible.” 

“You’re perfect,” Rex said with a chuckle. He loved this idiot so much his chest hurt. “You’ve been busy. It’s the mid-month crunch. It’ll be okay once this deadline passes, you know that.” 

Every month around the middle of the month there was some big report due and Obi-Wan lost his mind. Rex never saw him because his boyfriend practically lived at the office as he breathed fire at anyone who dared touch his precious report. The one time Obi-Wan had had the audacity to fall ill during his report window he had still worked, blankets wrapped around him as he glared angrily at his poor laptop. 

“That’s not an excuse,” Obi-Wan said, his distress still obvious. 

“Do you get mad when I have to go out of town because of my work?” Rex asked, tipping his head back to try to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Or when I get hauled out of bed in the middle of the night because Wolffe broke something and can’t be bothered to fix it himself?” 

“No, of course not,” Obi-Wan frowned. “Why would I? You’re protecting people, that’s important.” 

“And you making sure your company doesn’t end up the next, what, Facebook or Equifax is equally important,” Rex said, watching as Obi-Wan’s nose wrinkled and he opened his mouth to argue the differences between those two FTC filings. “For the record, we had sex two weekends ago because last weekend Anakin broke the garbage disposal and panicked and you took Padme out for shopping while me and Cody fixed what he broke.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled up toward the ceiling as he thought. “R-right, that was last weekend. Padme dragged us to dinner and then Cody hauled you out for rugby.” 

“Mmhm. We kiss every night, but if you mean kisses like the one you just gave me? Ehh, that’s probably been a bit. We’ve been busy. We also are kind of comfortable with each other,” Rex said. 

Obi-Wan frowned again, leaning into Rex. “Is it awful? Being comfortable with someone? There’s a woman in my office and her boyfriend sent her flowers for their six week anniversary. They’re going out and doing all these things and, and I miss that.” 

“You miss the fiery all-consuming passion where you can’t think past the next moment you can get your hands on me?” Rex asked with a wide grin, cackling as Obi-Wan hit his shoulder. “I don’t know, I kind of like it. Sure, we could probably put in some more effort to, you know. Making time for ‘us’ but you’re here, I’m here. Neither of us is going anywhere. Right?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head and then arched an eyebrow. “And when’s the last time I told you I loved you?” he asked as he leaned back against the counter. “Are we so comfortable with each other we don’t bother saying it anymore?” 

Rex leaned down, grinning as he pressed smiling kisses against Obi-Wan’s lips. “I love you,” he said. “Does the time between matter when I know you’re a sure thing?” 

Obi-Wan wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. “I love you, too.” He nipped Rex’s jaw and pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. “And sure thing or not, it never hurts to let you know as often as possible.” 

Rex sighed gustily. “Well, fine then, Casanova. You wanna spend the weekend in bed?” 

“I was thinking we could go see a movie but yeah, a weekend in bed sounds great,” Obi-Wan said, nuzzling against his cheek. “I put in a vacation request.” 

Rex’s eyebrows raised on their own. “Are you suggesting we play hookey, Mr Kenobi?” 

“There’s resorts, right? Get-aways where we can go, just the two of us?” Obi-Wan asked, a small smile on his face. “Think your dad will give you the time off?” 

“You bet he will,” Rex said, grabbing at Obi-Wan and hefting him onto the counter. “Wherever we go, I want a big bed. And a view.” 

“I thought I was going to be the view,” Obi-Wan said with a wide grin. 

“Yeah, you’re a sight, but I want mountains,” Rex said wistfully. “Mountains or the ocean.” 

“I think we can do that,” Obi-Wan said, leaning down and cupping Rex’s face. He kissed him again, just a gentle press of lips, before straightening. “I think we should order take-out and spend the night in bed with Netflix.” 

“Sold,” Rex said, his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips, his chest filled to bursting. It was hard to be a couple, sure, but they made it work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rex works private security with his family in a company Jango started. Rex and Wolffe and Cody and all the sibs and cousins are very good at working in all aspects there and being quietly menacing when needed.


End file.
